Being in a relation whit a supperstar
by sjoerd920
Summary: how wil it go whit Christopher and Jessica
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm Sjoerd I'm gonna make a story about Starstruck.

The first thing you have to know is that I'm dutch so my English wil not be the best sorry for that but I hope you guys understand. If you have a idea for the story you can always tell me.


	2. the date

**JPOV**

It's Saturday the dance was yesterday. Jessica wake up we now It was late yesterday but you have to come out now.

"I'm coming" Jessica said really annoyed. She looked on the clock.

It was only ten a clock. Why does they have to wake me up so early. She went down stairs and sat on the couch.

"oh my god you're on Starstruck" Sara said. "oh really" Jessica said really calm. She just was not so excited of being on Starstruck news. "you really have to see this Jess" Sarah Yelled. So Jessica walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Just when she was sitting they showed the clip. Christopher was singing to Jessica.

Jessica smiled. Then the door rang. "I'm going" Jessica Yelled. She opened the door.

"hey beautiful going with me?" Christopher asked. "YES of course I'am." Jessica responded

"I'm gonna change upstairs" Jessica walked to her room and changed herself.

In the mean while was downstairs Christopher talking to Jessica's parents.

**CPOV**

"So you are Christopher wilde. The guy my oldest daughter is crazy about" Jessica's father asked.

"yes mister Olsen" Christopher responded a little nervous.

"Just say Dean" mister Olsen said.

"Hello I'm Jessica's mom Barbara" Jessica's mom said.

"nice to meet you" said Christopher. Then Jessica came downstairs.

She looked so hot. "You look great" I said smiling.

"thanks" she said with a smile.

"we can do two things. We can go walk in the park or we can do the second option." Christopher said looking Jessica in her eyes.

"what is the second option?" she asked.

"yeah that's a surprise" I said.

"I like walking in the park I think" she said.

Then we walked to my car. I helped her getting in the car.

**JPOV**

We where at the park. He helped me getting out of the car. What a gentleman. We walked through the park.

"you remember when I wanted to tell you something that nobody knows" he said.

"Yes, is still remember" I said. I was really curious what he wanted to tell me.

"I wanted to tell that since I met you I was in love with you" he said.

I smiled "so after you hit me at the door you where in love with me?" I asked.

"Yes and no, I was in love with you when we sat in the car, and I said nice to meet you. What said you?.

"I know a thousand better ways to meet someone" and the you smiled at me. "Since then?"

"yeah, I think so" he said. Then we heard someone yelling.

"that is Christopher Wilde" I thought not now. There were dozens of screaming fans. They all wanted a graphic or a photo.

"Sorry, but I'm a little busy" he took my hand and we moved on. Then he whispered in my ear "I love you Jess" I never felt so happy.

"I Love you to Chris" I whispered back in his ear. He leaned forwards to me and our lips met each other.

"Jessica can I ask you something?" he asked.

"yes of course you can" is said.

"uhm… will you.. be my … girlfriend" he asked I thought I was flying.

I said "Yes I would love to " and I kissed him on his cheek.

And he bring me home. When we where in the car in front of my house he said "bye honey" and I kissed his lips.

**So what do you think I hope you guys liked it.**

**Please review for ideas **


	3. after the date

And he bring me home. When we where in the car in front of my house he said "bye honey" and I kissed his lips.

**JPOV**

Then I went into my home. "I'mhome" I yelled. Then Sara ran into the living room.

"Where is Christopher Wilde!" she yelled at me very angry.

"on his way to the hotel" I said calm with a smile.

"I want to ask him to sign my cd. But now it will never happen" she said sad.

"he will come another time I now for shore." I said whit sparkling eyes

"how can you now that for shore." She said disappointed.

"I think if you turn on the tv you will see." I said really smiling. So Sara did. And they where showing a movie about Christopher and Jessica kissing.

"Oh my god. Tell me everything" Sara said really excited. That's when my phone rang.

I answered it "Hello with Jessica Olsen." "with your boyfriend" I heard someone say. It was Chris.

"hey honey" I said. "IS THAT CHRISTOPHER WILDE!" Sara yelled.

"I heard my name" Christopher said. "Yeah its my sister" I said with a sigh.

"hey is it good if I come to your home?" he asked "Mom is it good if Christopher comes here?" I yelled upstairs.

"Its good sweetheart but you are not going any where" my mom responded.

"its good but we cannot go any where. Sorry honey" I said a little disappointed.

"I will come see you whit in a second. Love you" he said. I smiled.

"Love you to darling" I said and I hang up.

I sat down on the bank and said to my sister "please do not tell AJ he is gonna to be here, please"

"Christopher Wilde is going to be here? I have to tell… I will not tell anyone" she said

"thank you Sara" I said then the door rang "I will get it" Sara said. She opened the door and saw Christopher. He said "Hey you must be Sara right" he asked . "yes I'm she said.

"is Jessica home?" he asked. My sister didn't answer so I walked to the door and said "common in darling" he did and kissed me on my lips.

**CPOV**

When I past Jessica I gave her a kiss on her lips. At that moment her mom came downstairs.

"hey Christopher" she said. I smiled and said back "Just call me Chris". Then I went to sit on the couch with Jessica.

"you really don't care that we cannot go somewhere?" she asked to me. I smiled and said

"of course not" and I gave her a kiss on her forehead. She kissed me back and whispered in my ear "love you" I smiled and whispered back "love you to" I was feeling. I thougt I don't care we cant leave I'm whit her that's al I need.

**Hope you like it wil update as soon ****as possible.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**And share you're thoughts**


	4. stil that day

**JPOV**

Then my sister came into the room. She was looking to Christopher. Then she said

"can you sing something for me please" and looked to Christopher. Christopher responded.

"ask you sister" he said. I was thinking why now but yeah she is my sister. "Of course you may but on what do you want to play?" I asked Chris.

"I have a guitar in my car I think" he responded. "how Britney or Cher?" I said laughing. Sara was looking strange because she don't get it. Christopher was walking laughing to his car.

"which song?" he asked so I responded. "you can sing Hero"

"I can but she cant record it because its new" he said then Jessica started laughing.

"what is so funny?" "so If I understand. You think that those girls you song for didn't had a phone to record it with?"

"I didn't think about that" he said and started to play hero ( I think you know how the song goes)

**CPOV**

I finished the song and heard Sara say: "wow that was really nice" and I heard Jess ask

"which car do you bring Britney or Cher?" Sara still didn't get the joke.

"Britney of course" I responded "how did you get it back from Sanje?" she asked

"I paid him en get his car repaired and give him back his car" I said to her.

I looked at the clock and said "I think I need to go I'll call you ok babe " and I kissed her.

"Later sweetheart" she said and kissed me back and gave me a hug.

I get into my car and drove to the hotel. I put the radio on they where playing Shades.

**JPOV**

My mom entered the living room " where is Christopher?"

"He had to go to the hotel" I said so picked up my phone and text him : "_miss you already_" and I went to the kitchen for something to drink when I came back in the living room I saw Sara with my phone and I said/yelled "What are you doing" I was so angry "Mom Sara is reading my texts" I get my phone form my annoying sister and saw I had a text from Christopher

"_miss you also hope you have a nice day I have a performance to night I will call you before I went up stage ;)__"_

_~CW (your boyfriend) _

"aw I said" that had make my sister look up pretty weird. And I texted back

Text : _"good luck with you performance" ~your Jess_


	5. the first performance

**CPOV**

I drove from my hotel to the place where we have the performance. That's when I get a text:

"_my mom said that if it was ok with you I could go to your performance"_

_~your Jess ;)_

I smiled and texted back

"_I will pick you up ok I'm on my way"_

_~CW_

So I turned to pick up my lady. I called stubby to let him know I'm maybe a little late.

"_I just drove into your street you're ready?"_

_~CW_

**JPOV**

I wanted to text him back but my mother said. "Your texting again it will cost a lot of money and will not pay for it ." I sighed. "mom he's my boyfriend" "you're paying it by yourself" I was mad. Then the doorbell rang. I walked to the door and opened it "hey sweetheart. How is the most beautiful in the world?" I grinned and said "Fine'" I took my coat and we walked to his car he helped me get in the car. 'still a gentleman. We drove to the place of the concert.

"Why didn't you text me back" he asked. "because my mother said I should not text so much it's expansive" I explained. "I will pay the phone bill ok"

"where here" he said with a smile. He helped me out of the car. We walked past the normal entrance and we heard someone say "what do you mean there are no tickets left."

"How are you gonna get me in" I asked Christopher.

"Silly, you're my girlfriend you don't need a ticked" he said then we walked into the security.

"mister Wilde, miss Olsen" we heard one of the guards say.

"Christopher finally you're here the concert is just about to start you're late" it was stubby.

"He Stubby" I said. "he Jessica" he responded.

"that kind a explains" he said. Christopher looked to me and said "hey honey I have to go" and he gave my a peck on my lips.

" I know" I said "hey mom , dad" Christopher said. "so you're Jessica" his mom said.

"yes, I'm" I said I was nervous because of me he didn't take the movie deal and they were fired.

"Nice to meet you" his father said. "Can Jessica stay with you two" Christopher asked.

"Christopher can I talk with you in private?" I asked. "of course you can, excuse us please"

"what's wrong?" he asked . "I'm a little nervous because I'm the one why you didn't take the movie deal, and fired them" I said

"So it are still my parents you will be fine I promise" he said calmly and give me a peck on my lips.

"sorry got to go now" he said and winked to me.

First he song shades after shades came starstruck then he said "this one is for Jessica" then he singed What you mean to me.

"do you know this song?" his mother asked. "yeah singed to make up with me. Do you not than?" I asked "no we didn't" his father said. "I like the song" his mother said.

The it was Stubby's turn with party up. Chris came to us and he gave me a peck on my lips. I felt a arm around my stomach. "did you like the song?" he said smiling. "Yeah kind a" I said smiling. And kissed him.

"got to go sorry honey" he kissed me and walked back on stage.

Then the paparazzi came I asked "what is the best thing we can do?"

"Just ignored them" Christophers mom said.

After the performance he brought me home at the frontdoor.

"I liked it thank you very much" I said.

"you may come in if you want" my mother yelled.

"you heard it" I said so we went to the living room. And my mother said "you may sleep here if you want"

"_mom I sleep at Jessica_

_~Christopher_

We sat on the couch. And I put my head on his shoulder. "you're tired" he said.

So we went to bed. Christopher did sleep with me in bed.

"I love you" I whispered. And give him a kiss. "I love you to" he whispered back and kissed me on my lip. I lay down my head on his chest and felt into a peace full sleep.


	6. Sonday

**CPOV**

When I waked up I saw my Jessica Sleeping. What was she beautiful I don't want to make her awake so I chanced and I go to the living room. "goodmorning" I said then I saw one of sara's friends she was called AJ.

"hello I'm…." "Christopher Wilde I know" she cuts me of. I thought must be a fan.

Then Barbara came in "Where is Jessica?" she asked

"she is still asleep" I said. "Not any more I heard someone say behind me" it was Jessica.

she took some cornflakes. And she sat down next to me "hey AJ." She said I could see at here eyes she was barely awake.

"Goodmorning" I said and kissed her on the cheek. I saw AJ grabbing a cd from her bag.

"Let me guess you want me to sign it?" I asked she said yes so I signed her cd. "the song you did sing yesterday. Your parent said that they didn't knew the song. How can that be?" she asked

"because I writhed it on the plane" I responded. And gave her a peck on her cheek.

It was a beautiful day so we went sitting outside. I didn't saw Jessica take the garden hose. She splashed me all wet. "I give you 5 seconds ahead" I chased her and grab her and we fall on the ground . I was laying on top of her having her in a lock and I kissed her. I helped her up.

"what was that" I asked. "you wanna know?" she said.

"yeah" I said. "it was very funny" she said. We laid down on the grass. I whispered in her ear "I love you" she whispered back "I love you to" and kissed me. We where looking in each others eyes. I just want to lay down forever like this but Jessicas mother said

"dinner!" "is it already so late?" Jessica said. "time fly's when you have it nice" I said I kissed her and went to the kitchen.

But when I looked to Jessica I saw her collapse. I ran to her "Jessica please wake. Common"

I said after ten minutes of shaking her. I saw my jess opening her eyes. And she placed her hand on here head.. "m. head it. Hurt…s" I picked her up bridal style and lay her down on her bed.

" ok easy it is gonna to be fine" I kissed her. I ran down to get some water and a wet towel for her headache.

"here you are" I said I putted the wet towel on het head. She managed to say "thank" but then she felt asleep. I sat next to her until 1 our in the morning. Then her mother come In the room

"you may stay here if you want" she said " thank you miss Olsen. I slept on the ground. When I was awake I looked at Jessica but the bed was empty. I ran down stairs and there she was sitting on the couch.

"Jessica you're ok?" she had her eyes closed but she said "yeah but my head hurts" I sighed of relief "just lay down ok I am going to get something to drink a blanket and a wet towel"

When I was back in the living room I saw her sleeping. I putted the towel on het head and the blanket over her. I turned of the tv. But I didn't concentrate me on the tv I was to busy whit Jess.

"Chris, Can I have something to drink?" "yeah of course" I said and helped her with drinking.

Then I felt asleep when I wake up Jessicas eyes were open "Goodmorning sunshine" she was watching the tv. "Good morning" she responded I was happy to hear het talk normal again.

Then my phone rang. I did wait on purpose. And she said " are you gonna to answer that?" we laughed. I picked up my phone.

"honey we heard from Jessicas mom what happened you're alright" his mom said

"I'm alright mom and Jessica is bit better now" I said.

I walked back in the living room and asked "how are you know does you head still hearts?"

"No not anymore" she said. "I think it was a sunstroke" I said

Her mom came downstairs "Jessica sweetheart you wanna go to school" when se looked outside she said "rain nice"

"not that also" Jessica yelled. I said "you know what I will bring you to school"

"can you do that" she asked. " yeah of course" I said.

"shit" I heard Jessica say. "my phone I death"

"what do you think of getting a new one for you. I'll pay. And we can also buy some credit for your phone" I said.

**JPOV**

At school I heard someone yell "aww that is Christopher Wilde".

A looked up and I saw Chris standing there "hey sweetheart" he said

"gonna go with me buy you a new phone" he said

"I would Loved to" I said "I wanna to introduce you to my best friend Mary" I said.

"Hello I am Christopher" he said "hi I am Mary" she said I walked to Christopher and kissed him. See you tomorrow Mary I said.

"See you tomorrow" Mary said when we walked trough the school to Christopher's car" he asked me "Mary isn't a fan of my he" "She likes your music but isn't crazy about you yeah" I said. We drove to the kalamazoo phone store. I bought a Iphone in Pink Christopher bought me the Iphone and 50 euro phone credit. After that we did get us a pizza. "do you like your new phone" he asked .

"yeah a lot thank you very much darling" I said

**I hope you liked it.**

**Will update soon I hope.**

**And its kind a like a never ending story so.**

**That's why I need your ideas.**

**Thank you guys **


	7. the interview

**JPOV**

"Honey you know you don't have to buy me expansive presents" I said.

"yeah I know. But you need a good phone and a lot of credit" he said smiling.

"thank you very much" I said and I gave him a kiss. "You're Welkom" he said.

"Common. I think you like shopping." He said. "of course I am a girl" I said.

"Come" we went shopping I bought a nice shirt. We walked into Mary.

"hey Mary how are you" I said. She had someone with her it was her sister.

"oh my god you're Christopher Wilde" her sister said. I sighed. I felt a arm around my stomach.

"Sorry honey I cant do something about it" he whispered in my ear.

"I know its not your fault" I whispered back. And he kissed me on the cheek.

We saw Mary's sister looking a little weird but we didn't care.

2 weeks later.-

Christopher was back in la. I was sitting downstairs watching tv. When my mom came downstairs. "Jessica were going tomorrow to grandma." She said. "I didn't knew that" I said.

Text _"how was your day sweetheart. I heard from your mom that you are coming to Hollywood"_

_~CW_

"so I think you have to pack" my mom said. So I went upstairs packing.

Text _"are you home that week"_

_~Jess_

So I packed the things I thought was needy.

"_of course I canceled every thing that week. I have only one performance that I couldn't cancel sorry"_

_~CW_

I was smiling he just did that for me.

"_its ok. Can not wait"_

_~Jess_

on the plane-I was sitting next to Sara. "Sister you excited seeing your boyfriend again?" she asked.

"what is that for question of course. He said I should cal him with the plane telephone."

I said "what are you waiting for?" she said. So I called Christopher. "hey sweetheart. How are you" I heard Chris say. "I'm good we are landing in half an our" I said. "do I have to pick you up or should I go to your grandma's house?" he asked.

"Mom, does Christopher has to pick us up?" I asked to my mom "no not necessarily. But if he want to pick you up." She said.

"my mom said you don't have to. But if you want to pick me up" I said.

"I think I like that. I will come pick you up." He said.

"that's ok but I wanna go to my grandma" I said

"of course honey" he said "Love you" I said

"love you to" he said.

We did get our baggage. Then when I came outside I felt a arm around my stomach. I looked beside me. "Christopher" I leaned forward and kissed him. "I missed you" he said. Jessica was still hugging him.

"hello. Miss and mister Olsen" he said "good to see you too Christopher" my parents said.

"mom I will see you at grandma's home" I said we drove to my grandma's house.

"Christopher I really missed you" I said and kissed him. Christopher parked the car.

And I rand to my grandma "grandma" I yelled. "Jessica baby" she said.

"wait you're the guy Sara likes so much" she said.

"yes he is grandma" I said "come sweetheart don't be shy" I said. Christopher walked to the door and gave my grandma a hand. "nice to meet you" he said. Than a phone rang

"Hey Stubby" he said

"no I am with Jessica. I canceled that interview. Uhm let me think how to handle this" he said.

"wait a second grandma" I said and I walked to Christopher. "what is wrong darling" I asked.

"I canceled a interview. But they are at my house" he said. "just say that we are coming" I said

"what do you mean?" he asked " do you want to have our first interview together" he said.

"yeah if it is ok wit you" I said. He picked up his phone "stubby say that we are coming" he said. "sorry grandma got to go ill see you to night ok" I said.

"See you than sweetheart" my grandma said.

We drove to christophers home.

**CPOV**

When we were at my home we saw Libby Lam. "I said to you a could not do the interview" I said angry. "Chris easy" I heard Jessica say. And we began the interview.

(the first letter of the name)

L: how did you two guys meet.

Jessica Began to Laugh.

C: I hit her with a door

J: Yeah he is really sweet.

L: we knew that you where in California. Can you explain that.

J: my grandma lives in Hollywood.

C: at the beach I was trying to get passed your camera people. So I borrowed her car. But than I saw big black vents.

J: so I had to go with him. Not specially my dream.

C: so we made a tour trough Los Angeles.

L: but we saw you crying.

I looked to Jessica en saw her having it difficult.

C: Can we skip that question please.

L: So Jessica you're no Christopher Wilde fan?

J: NO, I hated him because my sister was fan of him so al I heard was Christopher this Christopher Wilde that.

L: How did you like the song he did sing for you?

J: I thought It was beautiful. It was very sweet of him.

L: but Christopher why would you date someone how is not a fan or a celebrity?

C: Because she will not always agreed with me and she say thing no one would say so I am myself with her.

L: Thank you

"Jess we have to go" I said "yeah I know" she said and kissed me. When we where in the car my phone rang (they have bleutooth handsfree duh) I looked who it was. "its your mother" I said and I picked up the phone.

"hey mom" Jessica said. "we saw the interview" her mom said.

"yeah sorry miss Olsen. I had canceled the interview but Stubby called me they where at my house" I said.

"Than I came with the idea" Jessica said. "Are you coming to grandma?" she asked.

"We are on our way" I said "See you" she said and then she hang up.


	8. Grandma and the pool

**JPOV**

We just had our first interview together and we were on our way to my grandma's house.

"how do you think the interview was" he asked me. I looked at him. I saw him smile.

"thank you for helping me at that question" I said "no thanks I always have to help my lady" he said and smiled. "but I think we have did it right" I said.

When we were back at my grandma's house I knocked on the door. My grandma opened it "Jessica sweetheart. We saw the interview" she said. When Christopher and me walked into the living room Sara came downstairs.

"you was on starstruck now you will be popular on school" she said. I looked at Christopher and sighed. He smiled.

"I don't want to be popular" I yelled and I ran upstairs.

**CPOV**

"I will talk to her" I said and walked upstairs. I knocked at the door. "please go away" I heard.

"Jess? Can I come in" I said. "Christopher?" she asked. "yeah Can I come in" I said

"yes of course" and I heard some one walking towards the door and unlocked it.

I saw her crying. I sat down to her on the bed and I putted my on her shoulder.

"since we are dating my sister only thinks of the popularity and stuff" she said.

"it will be fine" I said and kissed her on her cheek. And she hugged me. "sorry" she said.

"for what" I asked. "for being such a drama queen" she said.

"its ok." I looked In her eyes "love you" I said.

"love you too" she said. " wanna go downstairs. They are probable a litlly worried" I said.

"yes honey" she said. So we went downstairs. And we sat down on the couch when she asked "shall we go swimming?" she asked " yeah good idea" I said.

"can I come too?" Sara asked. "yes of course" Jessica said. "than I will cal Stubby" I said.

So we prepared en we went to the pool with Stubby, Sara, an Jess of course.

Me and Stubby changed and saw Sara and Jessica walking towards us.

**JPOV**

When we where at the pool I saw Christopher looking at the pool and then to me. "No Oh NO Christopher. And he grabbed me and threw me in the water. And jumped in it by himself.

"you have a issue" I said smiling "an that is" he asked. "throwing me in the water" I said smiling and pushed him under water but also helped him up. And kissed him. And we had a splash fight. We looked like kids but we couldn't care. "Stubby shall we go from the slide" Christopher said. "ok than we are going to the sun beds" I said to my sister. "good plan sissy" she said. We were at the sun beds when Christopher came.

"aaaaaaawwww that's Christopher Wilde" someone yelled I looked up there was he. When I heard my sister say "what a stupid kids". I had to laugh "you did the same" I said.

There was some girl laying in the bed next to us. "can is sit here" Christopher asked.

"you have to stop to abuse your power as Christopher Wilde" I said. "yeah I know. But It was useful this time" he said I smiled.

We looked into each others eyes and smiled. "come we have to go" Sara said.

"I think you're right" I said. When we are outside. Is It good I sleep at your house chris" I asked. "yeah of course" he said.

Text: _"mom is it ok if I sleep at christophers house?"_

_~Jessica_

"so I asked" I said. Oh wait my phone

"_yes of course sweetheart but no funny things"_

_~Mom._

I smiled. "it ok" I said. Christopher looked at the text. "no funny things she knows as too good" he said and smiled.


End file.
